


The After Party

by elstar1



Series: Star's Swonduck [3]
Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Quiet Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstar1/pseuds/elstar1
Summary: J-Walk celebrated their birthday together with their fans.What the heck is Kim Dohyun, Jiwon's manager doing at the party?Is he about to ruin Suwon's plan of getting comfy with Jaeduck?





	The After Party

**Author's Note:**

> Set up after the birthday party for J-Walk in 2018.  
> Please refer to their outfits on that day for some context.  
> cmiiw fans spotted them with Jiwon eating together after the event.  
> At least that was what I know when I wrote this.

Suwon felt a bit nervous about the event today.  
He even told his family not to come. But, being the curious person they are, of course they wanted to come even more after being told not to.

When Kim Donghyun, the manager of Jiwon suddenly appeared at J-Walk birthday party, Suwon grew wary. ‘Why is he here? Shouldn’t he be tending to the needs and whims of Jiwon-hyung?’ The guy just smiled, like he usually does. He said he came to help since he was free.

The birthday party felt short, but he was glad to be able to meet and celebrate with the fans, and even gladder to celebrate it with his life partner, Kim Jaeduck. He hopes that tonight he could finally be alone with Jaeduck. After some misadventures, he is hoping to finally able to seal the deal.

As they were getting ready to get back home, what he had been worried about happens.  
“Suwon-hyung, Jaeduck-hyung, I’ve been instructed to get you both over to the meat restaurant.” Donghyun said with a guilty look.  
“Instructed by who? We’re tired and just want to rest now” Suwon asked, even though he already knows the answer.  
“Suwon-hyung, please, just come, else Jiwon-hyung will make my life even more miserable,” he pleaded.  
After some push and pull, Jaeduck manages to coax Suwon to go, feeling pity for the manager. He grumbles a bit before getting in Donghyun’s van along with Jaeduck.

They arrived at the restaurant and enter the special place reserved for them, isolated from the general area which coincidentally (or not?) filled with some of the fans from the event before. Upon reaching the table, there sits Eun Jiwon with that evil satisfied grin of his.  
“I won’t missed the chance to drink with you guys again,” he said.  
“We could always drink some other time, we just had an event, you know?” Suwon just had to answer back.  
“Yah, I’ll go for NJTTW filming after this, can’t I have some quality time with my beloved dongsaeng?” Jiwon whined, choking side hugging Suwon with so much affection.  
They wined (soju-ed?) and dined the whole night until around 3 am that Jiwon got so drunk he starts to blabber the same thing over and over again.  
At that point, Donghyun rises up from his seat to pay the bills.  
“You guys, we have to do our best for this coming comeback, our fans want to see us in our greatest conditions, you know we have to do our best,” he said as he grabs another bottle. Jaeduck stops him, “Hyung, you’ve had more than enough, let’s go home now. Suwon-ah, help me lift him up.”  
While the both of them were struggling to support Jiwon to stand, Donghyun comes in in a rush. “Hyung, I’m really sorry, but Winner got a schedule this morning and their van is broken, so I need to get them there now.”  
“Can’t you send us back to either my home or Suwon’s?” Jaeduck asked.  
“I don’t think I have the time, I’m really sorry hyung, should I call the taxi?” he apologized earnestly.  
“Never mind then, I’m too dizzy to go for a long drive now, and I can’t carry this drunk person any longer, we’ll just check in the motel next door first,” Suwon decided.  
Just bear with the plot ok  
Luckily, there was not much trouble booking a room on the spot. The only trouble was Jaeduck’s wide-ass pants that he kept tripping all the while carrying that limped, but occasionally whiny, choding. Suwon just kept thinking to hold on until they reach the room.

The small room is cosy enough, with minimum furniture, a queen-sized bed and a bathroom. Nothing fancy, but it does not matter as they just needed to stay the night. Guided by the nightstand light, they lay Jiwon on one side of the bed and take off his socks and outer jacket haphazardly. When he finally stopped twisting and laid on his side, only then are they able to take a breather.  
Jaeduck stands over the side of the bed where Suwon was sitting on.  
“I guess, I should call the taxi now to get back,” Jaeduck looked down to Suwon, smiling.  
Suwon didn’t know was it the alcohol, or the way Jaeduck smiled but he grabs Jaeduck’s arm and pulls him into an embrace. The bed shakes from the impact of Jaeduck’s fall. Jiwon mumbles a bit but then gets quiet.  
“Su..Suwon-ah, what are you doing?” said Jaeduck with a hushed tone.  
“Just, let me hug you for a while?” Suwon nestles his head over Jaeduck’s shoulder, hugging him tight. Jaeduck stops struggling and hugs him back.  
Feeding off the warmth of their bodies, the simple hug evolves to them softly rubbing against the other, their breathing get heavier as they lightly touch and fondle each other. Suwon is getting turned on and starts peppering kisses on Jaeduck’s neck, trailing up his jaw, and lightly nibbles on his right ear.  
Jaeduck is surprised but restrains himself from making any noise.  
He pushes Suwon away and agitatedly whispers “Yah, are you crazy? Jiwon-hyung is right there!”  
“So? He’s dead drunk,” Suwon holds Jaeduck’s chin and leans close to his face, “he won’t hear us,” he tilts his head and plants a kiss on Jaeduck’s lips. Jaeduck gets flustered for a bit, he’s worried but Suwon just tastes so good that he parts his lips to give him entrance.  
They explore each other’s mouth slowly, building the momentum, indulging in the moment but also worried about making too much sound. As the kiss gets sloppier, Suwon’s hand wanders down to the bulge in front of Jaeduck’s pants. He lightly presses and caresses it, gaining a soft whimper from Jaeduck. “Hush, you don’t want him to hear you,” Suwon said that with a smirk as he keeps caressing. He tries to reach inside the pants but the band is too tight for him to wiggle his way. “Hey, take off your stupid pants now, seriously, why do you wear this??”  
“Shut it, I didn’t say anything about your ugly jacket!” They quietly bicker about the fashion crimes committed, but that doesn’t stop them from shucking off their pants, leaving them in their shirts and boxers.  
They then get comfortable again, continuing where they left, with Jaeduck sitting on Suwon’s lap, his hands on Suwon’s shoulders and Suwon’s hand on Jaeduck’s cock. Suwon works his strokes on Jaeduck, no teasing or slow torture, as he intends to get him off fast. Jaeduck keeps glancing at Jiwon’s back and bites his tongue to stifle his moans, but few still escape him. He tightly shut his eyes, when suddenly Suwon’s other hand is on his mouth. “You make too much noises,”  
The way he’s muffled with that big, thick and warm hand gets Jaeduck a little suffocated and a bit euphoric. That’s just what he needed to get over the edge, sensing he’s close, he lightly taps Suwon’s shoulder. Suwon then pumps even faster whispering comforting words in his ear, telling Jaeduck that it’s okay, he deserved the satisfaction, until he shivers and comes in Suwon’s hand, the white fluid oozing out of the cracks of his fingers. Jaeduck slumps over Suwon’s shoulder, trying to silence his laboured breathing by burying his face on it.  
“Are you okay?” Suwon asked him gently.  
“Y.. yeah, that felt.. new, but good. But he really didn’t hear us?” Jaeduck is still worried.  
“Nah, I told you that hyung is drunk. And he sleeps like a log, he won’t even wake up if this bed crumbles,” Suwon reassured him. “Should we try that, breaking this bed?” He smiled mischievously, earning him a slap on his chest.  
Jaeduck looks down to see the swelling on Suwon’s crotch. “Suwon-ah, what should we do about that?” He narrowed his eyes, staring into Suwon’s eyes. He grabs the hand tainted with his own come, and licks one finger at a time, before sucking on them seductively.  
“I don’t know, it’s getting a bit painful, can you please help me?” Suwon pretended to be naive, turning over to the side of the bed and spreading his legs apart as Jaeduck get off the bed and goes down on his knees (not forgetting to put a pillow underneath cos of his age =P).  
Jaeduck slides his hand inside Suwon’s boxer and pulled out his already hard penis. Somehow tonight they both get turned on so quickly, maybe due to the thrill of doing it right next to Jiwon and trying to not get caught.  
Jaeduck brought his mouth close to the head, dripping saliva mixed with come on it. He then drags his tongue from the base across the shaft, moistening them to make it easier for what’s coming. Suwon looks at how enthusiastic Jaeduck looks, like he can’t wait to swallow him whole, like pleasing Suwon’s cock is all he wants right now.  
After kissing each of his balls, Jaeduck swirls his tongue around the tip before fitting it inside his warm and wet mouth. Suwon just makes a hissing sound at the erotic sensation, but quickly gathers his strength to not spill out more sounds.  
‘Jaeduck always look so beautiful when he’s blowing me,’ Suwon thought absentmindedly to the surreal scene of Jaeduck, with his red swollen lips, his fluttering eyelashes, taking Suwon down to his throat the best he can.  
The room is filled with wet smacking noises, the creaking of the bed and Suwon’s panting. He puts a fist on his mouth to stifle the sound, but it only sounding more obscene. He’s so close right now, so he tugs on Jaeduck’s hair to signal him, and that only gets him to suck him harder.  
Suwon tries to last longer when suddenly, Jiwon squirms and grunts deeply. Jaeduck is surprised and pops off his cock instantly and Suwon comes right at the moment, spraying thick liquid on Jaeduck’s face, running down his chin and his shirt. They freez for a while and when Jiwon stills again, Jaeduck coughs slowly and hits Suwon’s thigh. “My shirt is ruined!”  
Suwon, still riding off the high and shock, replies lazily, “It’s his fault for suddenly moving,”  
“It’s your fault for getting us into this situation in the first place! Why the heck did I agree to this?” Jaeduck shakes his head. Suwon bends down to meet his face, “Admit it, you love this. The thrill, the hush, I can feel your excitement.” He said with a knowing grin.  
Jaeduck’s face turns red, as he was about to rebut, Suwon catches his mouth with his own, silencing the naggy guy. After some tender kisses moment, Jaeduck rises up to his feet, saying he needs a shower and he needs to wash the stain off the shirt, not wanting to have to answer the stylist about it.

Suwon rests his head on the pillow, and peers over to the bathroom door. As the sound of shower splashes breaks the silence, he murmurs, “Did you enjoy that? You know, I can persuade him if you want to join us some time.”

On the other side of the bed, Jiwon’s face flushes with the brightest shade of red, as he stares at the wall with opened eyes and his hand down on the sticky front of his pants.

THE END


End file.
